historyrussiafandomcom-20200216-history
TO AMERICANS
THIS REMARK DOES NOT HAVE A WORD ABOUT UKRAINE. WHY? BECAUSE IT IS SO UNSIGNIFICANT EVENT ON THE HIGHWAY OF REALISATION OF AMERICAIN NATIONAL INTERESTS. Great Americans 1. I really shocked and fascinated by the firm principals and steady course of US State secretry Mr. J Carry (I bag him pardon if I did not correctly write his name) and President of the US Mr. Obama. 1.1. They are real and great americans with the great american team spirit. They follow and implement to the World so much well the American national interests! 1.2. It is inadmissible that Russians possess so many minerals - they did nothing to possess them. They (Russians) did absolutely not explored their territories. They did not prevented them from been externally invaded during centuries. It is absolutely not their merit that now they can sell those minerals (that are surely not their) and make some profit of it. And the political profit as well. 1.3. Of course it is absolutely inadmissible that Russians have their own national interests! Punish them all as stron as it can be! BRAVO Mr. Abama (I bag him pardon if I did not correctly write his name)!!! I APPLOSE STANDING! Great Russians 2. Not only Americans may have the Americain national interests. 2.1. Russians must have also Americans national interests. And if those Americain national itnerests are in the ALL Russian death - they for sure must shoot bullet in the front ALL of them. In that case only they will be good Russians. We know it from the Amreicain history almost all americain indians did so! 2.2. The Greatest Russians are the deadiest Russians! Dear Mr. US president Habama (sorry if the name is not correctly written) I am Russian. Sorry that I am still not a Great Russian. Another Great Americans In Ukraine they are namely: not yet president Turchinov. not yet prime minister Yaytsenyuh. not yet she-president Timoshenka. The American nation must be proud of its heroes. Meeting upon Elba in 1945 If some Americans read this I would like to ask them - do YOU know anything about that meeting? Americans, do you tear off the medals from that War veterans? What's about "saved private Ryan"? Do you know from whoom he was saved? Do you remeber that War, that killed about 50 000 000 humans being? Do you figure it up that Nazis killed PEOPLES COMPARED IN QUANTITY TO THE WHOLE GREAT BRITAIN POPULATION OF NOWADAYS? TO DESTROY NAZIS You did much my dear not great Americans to destroy the Nazis. We Russians did it as well. And after, we judged Nazis in Nurnberg. You did it and we not still "great Russians" we judged together Nazis in Nurnberg. And you, my dear not great Englishmen, Frenchmen you did it with us as well. We all judged Nazis in Nurnberg and after this court almost all of judged Nazis were hanged up for War crimes. 799201.jpg Holocaust_47.jpg pic_1358308033.jpg NOT ALL ARE NANGED UP Those emmereged recently are still alive. 8e6b2444cbad.jpg 140317003_evromaidan.jpg 383923521.jpg 1389984901.jpg post_107865_330.jpg ziga20131004e.jpg And your really Great compatriots Turchinoff, Yaytsenuh, Ubama, Timoshenkas backing up those personages in Ukraine. To generate such personages and to back them up are the American National Interests. Big.jpg TO KILL Are they? To generate and to back up them for doing what? Now they kill my compatriots in South-East Ukraine... To generate and to back up them to kill Russians? THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING US, SOVIETS IN THAT WAR! Your really Great compatriots Turchinoff, Yaytsenuh, Ubama, Timoshenkas - declared that day of Victory over Nazis illegal (only in Ukraine, still they are just to begin). I do not know do you my dear ordinary Americans, Englishmen, Frenchmen - do you commemorate that day of our common Victory - but I know for sure that on a small World territory called Ukraine, that suffered from Nazis during that War may be the heaviest losses of lives relatively to the population, THAT DAY is now forbidden to be commemorated. It is forbidden by Really Great Americans ready to blown up of the American National Interests (as it is understood by them personnaly). elaba1.jpg elaba2.jpg elaba3.jpg elaba4.jpg elaba5.jpg elaba6.jpg It turns out that we need your help once more!